Yuma's Cousin: Powers Unleashed
by DarkInsanitySoul
Summary: Sequel to Yuma's Cousin. Dark MistxOc.OcsxVarious. She thought it was over. She didn't think he would return. A enemy from her past. Just as Luna thought she was safe, Neon Scarred comes back and is after her once again. How will she hold up against him this time? What will Mist do when the one he loves is taken from him? And Astral finally remembers that Luna is his little sister?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi my friends! I'm back with my story of Yuma's Cousin. I hope u enjoy this sequel!(ps. this will be a short chapter)

* * *

(Luna's POV)

I was...Dreaming. In my dream, I was staring into nothing but darkness. Suddenly, a evil laughter of a man echoed through, it rang in my ears. I whimpered as I covered my ears. The laughter... It wouldn't stop.

"S-Stop it...", I whispered.

_'Luna.'_

"Aww. You alright little princess?", a voice cackled in a babyish tone.

My head snapped up and I looked around,"Who's there?!"

"Hahahahahahaha! Me of course!"

"Nani?!"

"Oh? You still don't know? Well then... Here's a recap!"

A dark light shined before a carnivorous creature appeared in front of me. The creature was a dark purple snake-like monster with 4 legs and blood red eyes. A sharp fanged beast. A basilisk hybrid.

_'Luna.'_

I gulped,"Neon. Neon Scarred."

"Hahahaha! So now you remember me little Princess!"

"No... No! Y-Your supposed to be sealed away!"

"Oh, but I escaped! And I'm coming for you. Because... I WILL HAVE YOU."

_'Luna!'_

"Ah!", I screamed sitting up in my bed.

"Luna! Are you alright? You were whimpering in your sleep.", I heard Mist ask.

I looked at him. His face... It had a very worried look on it. I sighed and nodded.

"Y-Yes... It was just a bad dream. Don't worry Mist-Kun."

"... Alright..."

I sighed once more and lye back into the bed with dark skinned boyfriend. Mist smiled lightly at me and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. I smiled as well and closed my eyes, not dreaming of what I had dreamed before.

* * *

Me: Yay! Please review, favorite, or follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm back! Here's chapter 2 my friends!.. I just realized that I didn't really use my oc's at all... Oh, and I was wondering, will someone please write me a Astral x Reader x Black Mist lemon one-shot? Don't ask why, but I really wanna read one for some reason... Fuuuuuuck.

* * *

(Luna's POV)

I yawned as I sat up in bed, only to be pulled back down by 2 arms around my waist. Looking beside me, I saw Mist with his arms wrapped around me and asleep..

I sighed,"Mist..."

The said spirit yawned and sat up,"Luna?"

I giggled lightly,"Yeah, it's me. You mind letting go of me?"

Mist grumbled in protest, but let go anyways. We both got up and I went downstairs for breakfast.

(At A Random Event)

A new dueling event had just started and me and the others decided to enter. Apparently it's called the 'Duel Fest'... Wow. What a great name. Anyways, you have to collect 6 flower petal pieces in 3 days to advance to the next stage with others. And it starts in a few hours. As for Yuma and his friends, well they ran off somewhere, Astral and Mist following behind him(do not ask how).

"Luna, come look at this!", Kotori called from a nearby shop.

"What?", I asked as I followed her into the shop.

"Look."

Looking at where she was pointing, I gasped. On one of the hangers was a purple, knee length(don't judge me), kimono with a red sash and silver Sakura and butterfly patterns on it. Cathy, Sam, Tivia, and Yunicu walked up behind us.

Cathy smiled with a mischievous look in her eyes,"You know Luna... They call it the 'Duel fest' for a reason. Every night after everyone duels, the stands open and the night part of the festival begins."

I looked at her nervously,"Eh?"

"Basically, it's the non-dueling part, and guess what."

I gulped,"W-What?"

"All females have to wear a kimono!", Cathy and the other 4 cheered.

Oh. No. This was not good. They were all giving me a mischievous look now.

(Later That Night After Dueling)(sorry. But I really do suck at duel scenes)

(Normal POV)

Yuma cheered as he won his 3rd duel and got his 3rd piece; it made Mist, Astral, Tetsuo, Caswell, Thomas, Ace, Flip, and Shark smile... At least until Yuma tripped and landed flat on his face when he tried to run over to them. Now that made them all sweat-drop.

'Baka.', they all thought.

Yuma sat up and scratched the back of his head. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he blushed a deep red at what, or who, he saw behind his friends. Tilting their heads, the boys turned and looked behind them only to freeze and blush as well. Out of all of them; Mist, Yuma, Thomas, Shark, and Astral blushed darker than anyone else.

Behind them were Luna and the others. The only other thing making blush though, was the fact that they were all wearing kimonos.

Kotori wore a pink kimono with a green sash and red leaf patterns on it. Cathy wore a grey kimono with a white sash and black paw-print patterns. Yunicu wore a dark blue kimono with a light purple sash and silver swirling patterns. Tivia wore a yellow kimono with a red sash and light blue thunderbolt patterns. Sam wore a light blue kimono with a white sash and yellow star patterns. Then finally, Luna wore a knee length, purple kimono with a red sash and silver Sakura and butterfly patterns.

* * *

Me: That's all for now. Will post next chapter as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Onward to Narnia!

* * *

(Normal POV)

Luna blushed along with a few of the other girls as the boys stared at them. Was something wrong? The thought just floated through all the girls heads. Snapping out of their trance, the boys coughed and looked away... Well, except for a few exceptions. Yuma, Astral, and Dark Mist headed towards Sam, Tivia, and Luna.

Astral grabbed Sam's hand, Yuma grabbed Tivia's hand, and Mist grabbed Luna's hand before walking/floating off into different directions. The others just stood there in astonishment... At least until Tori and Cathy started to get all pissy.

(With Luna and Dark Mist)(Dark Mist's POV)

Luna blushed as I dragged her out into the forest near here. I looked around to make sure no one was around. When I was sure we're all alone, I pushed Luna up against a tree and kissed her. She kissed back instantly.

Grinning, I thrust my tongue into her mouth. She moaned. I closed my eyes and stroked her tongue with my own and made her moan once more. My hand slipped into her kimono and I squeezed one of the mounds on her chest, a gasp and then a moan was the reaction I got. Just as I was about to do it again, we heard voices calling our names.

The both of us groaned in annoyance. Quickly fixing Luna's kimono, we left to go to the others.

(With Astral and Sam)(Astral's POV)

When I had grabbed her hand, I led her to a quiet and secluded place not to far from the fair. I hugged Sam tightly and kissed her. She instantly kissed back. Just as we pull away, voices called our names. Sighing, me and Sam started to go to the others.

(With Yuma and Tivia)(Yuma's POV)

I hand led Tivia to a somewhat secluded place not to far from where the other were. Why? Well that's the thing. I've had a crush on Tivia for a while now... And when I saw her in the kimono I knew I had to confess to her tonight.

"Yuma?"

Tivia's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and blushed.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong? You're quiet all of a sudden."

"... I... I like you."

"Eh?"

"I like you."

"...", Tivia hugged me,"I like you too Yuma~."

I grinned and hugged back, cheering in my mind. Pulling away, I quickly pecked her on the lips. She blushed a deep red and I laughed.

"Come on, let's get back to the others."

"R-Right."

* * *

Me: I feel slightly perverted right now... And this seems so cheesy...


	4. Chapter 4

Dark: I'm here once again! Yay! I missed you my friends! I hate myself for not updating for so long... Before I begin this chapter I wanna thank all of you for reading and that I have a request that any of you can answer for me. Will any of you do a Astral x Reader x Black Mist lemon or story for me? Reasons why I ask this is because Black Mist doesn't get enough love and there aren't many reader inserts for 96 or Astral. Just send a reply to my request in a review or a PM. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

(Luna's POV)

I let out a sigh as I watched Kotori and Cathy start raging after Tivia and Yuma told us the news. What new? Well... They're a couple now. If say the same for Yunicu(Eunice Pacheco's oc) and Shark. And at the moment I just know that Thomas(coolboi12's oc) is just waiting for the chance to ask Tori out once she calms down. Looking at Black Mist, I smiled at him. Said spirit smiled back at me.

"Um... How about we go play some of the games around here?", I heard Yuma ask nervously, trying to look strong for Tivia even though we could all tell that he wanted to cower from Kotori's glare and Cathy's gaze.

Just to help him out we all agreed and ran off in pairs, me and Black Mist, Yunicu and Shark, Sam(Sonicgirl77's oc) and Astral, Tivia and Yuma, then Thomas dragged Kotori off to who knows where. In the end, Ace(phantomparanioa's oc), Marcus, Lucas, Leo, Tetsuo, Flip, Caswell, Kaito, and Cathy were left there to stand around like idiots.

I glanced around at some of the games set out not really finding any interest in them. That is... Until I spotted one for shooting a bow and arrow at a target. I pointed it out for Mist and led him over to the booth, the man in charge of it greeting us- er- well, me since he can't see Mist.

"Hello little lady, would you like to try and win a prize?", the man asked me(Dark:*sit in a corner* I feel pathetic for typing that.)

"Uh... Ok."

The man handed me a bow with 3 arrows and told me that if I can shoot all 3 arrows on the center then I can choose any 2 of the prizes. Glancing at the arrows, I took a breath and got the first shot ready. A minute later I had shot all 3 arrows at the center and won, people;the man mostly; staring at me with wide eyes.

"U-Uh, choose your prizes..."

I nodded and took a look at what was there. After a few minutes of looking, I spotted a twin charm bracelet set and a cute stuffed cat. The man nodded and handed me the items with a smile. I noticed Mist staring at me with a soft smile and I smiled back. Grabbing his hand, I led him to a quiet place and took off one of the charm bracelets.

Mist looked at me with a questioning look,"?"

"Hold out your wrist."

He did so and I slipped the bracelet on,"There. Now we will always be connected.", I said with a cheerful smile.

Mist blushed a shade of purple before smiling back at me and pulling me into a hug,"Yeah."

**(With Tivia and Yuma)**

(Tivia's POV)

I laughed as Yuma lost once again at the game her was playing. We had been wondering around until Yuma spotted the ball toss. So he tried it about several times yet hasn't won yet. Suddenly, he let out a cheer. I looked at him and saw that he had finally managed to knock down the bottles. Yuma was handed a small stuffed dog and he grinned.

Grabbing my hand, Yuma led me to a less crowded area and handed me the stuffed animal with a blush. I was silent for a few moments as I stared at the dog in my hands before blushing as well. I giggled slightly and hugged the red eyed boy, pecking him on the lips.

**(With Sam and Astral)**

(Sam's POV)

I looked at Astral with questioning eyes as he led me to a quiet and somewhat secluded area near a pond.

"Astral?"

"Shh..."

I was about to say something else when lights suddenly started to appear. I let out a small gasp and realized that these weren't lights, they were fireflies. I looked at Astral with wide eyes and he looked back at me wit ha light blush on his face. Grinning, I tackled him into a hug.

"Thank you Astral, it's beautiful!"

He hugged back,"I'm glad."

**(With Yunicu and Shark)**

(Yunicu's POV)

I glanced at Shark once a while as we walked around, a light blush appearing on my face. Sighing, Shark grabbed my hand and led me to a small gift shop. I was about to question him when he let go of my hand and asked the old woman that ran the stand for something. Quickly paying, he grabbed my hand again and led me to a less crowded area.

Shark instantly let go of my hand and handed me something. I tilted my hand and looked at what he gave me only to let out a small gasp and let a deep blush grow on my face. What he had given me was a small silver dolphin pendant. I looked back at Shark only to see a light blush dusting his cheeks. I giggled a bit before walking up to him and pecking his cheek.

**(With Kotori and Thomas)**

(Kotori's POV)

I glared at the ground as we walked. I can't believe Yuma and Tivia are together, they barely even know each other!... Right? I'm over-thinking this, I need to calm down... But how can I calm down when the one I had a crush on is with someone else?

"H-Hey, Kotori?", I head Thomas ask.

"Yes?"

"Um...", he took a breath,"WILLYOUGOOUTWITHME?"

I gave him an odd look,"What?"

"W-Will you go out with me?"

I looked at Yuma's brother with wide eyes. He... Wants to go out with me? I suddenly felt something I didn't think I would feel again. Am I starting to fall for Thomas?! I- I can't be, can I? Well...

Sighing I nodded,"Alright. I will."

Thomas looked at me with wide eyes before breaking out into a grin,"Yeah!"

That's when he did something completely unexpected. He kissed me! He freaking kissed me! I- I wanted to push him away, but my body reacted on its own and I ended up kissing back... Now that I think about it... I actually kind of like it...

**(With The Others)**

(Normal POV)

Cathy sat there with dramatic tears in her eyes and the boys were sweat-dropping at the way she was acting. When Flip pointed out that she might as well go cry a river, Flip had to run like hell from a very pissed of Cathy. As for he rest of them... Well, they were laughing and videotaping the whole thing.

* * *

Dark:Dooooone! Again, let me know in a PM or Review if you can accept my request. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter! Please favorite, follow, or review.


End file.
